


花开的时间

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: ABO设定突如其来的分化情潮





	花开的时间

哈利发情了。

可他不知道自己是个Omega。

四月的伦敦温度依旧不高，空气中飘散着可见的细小水珠，来来往往的行人总是不忘在兜里揣着一把伞，以防突如其来的小雨。但这种湿冷冷的天气并没有影响到格里莫广场12号里的温暖气氛。客厅的大壁炉总是燃着恰到好处的火焰，家养小精灵藏在某处一直照看着以免熄灭。原本破烂的墙壁经过重新的修缮除去那些陈年的灰尘渐渐地露出了原本的颜色，但是还是留下了岁月的痕迹，客厅就像被撕裂成了两半，左边就像是一堆违禁品的展览，随意摆放的笼子里装着断了三条腿的巨蜘蛛，盖笼子上的是一件廉价的绿色格子衬衫，被施了黑魔法的器具和几只不同款式的运动鞋散落一地，关在柜子里的博格特总是在砰砰地撞着柜门，摆在茶几上的是几个塞满了杂物的纸箱。而客厅的右边却异常的干净，靠着街边的落地窗放了着一把黑色的扶手椅，地面铺了一张不知道是什么动物皮的地毯，角几上摆着一本空白的本子。

哈利趴在分界线的地毯上不停喘息，手指抠着冰凉的瓷砖缝拼尽全力控制住自己来势汹汹的情欲。

这是哈利和德拉科搬到布莱克老宅的第一个空闲周末，对于刚刚升任傲罗办公室主任的哈利来说，这是一个难得的短暂假期。如果能被恋人的亲吻唤醒，看见清晨冒着热气的牛奶被摆在桌上，杂乱无章的客厅被收拾的妥妥帖帖，不做任何事情，就这样毫无意义的黏在一起，拥抱着直至黄昏。

这是哈利原本的打算。

可惜当半夜另一半的被窝突然一空，德拉科略带冰冷的吻落到他的脸上，哈利就不对这个周末有任何期待了。圣芒戈的工作远比想象中的多，所以哈利从不在意总是一个人的空荡被窝，只是偶尔会有些失望。

一个小时前的哈利的确是这样想的，他任劳任怨地整理着被他弄得一团糟的客厅，他们只打扫出这栋房子的一、二楼，德拉科曾提议将五楼清理出来作为他们存放东西的地方，可惜因为工作量太大被一下班就瘫在沙发上的哈利拒绝了。可随着傲罗办公室的工作逐渐增加，哈利决定将这个事情提上行程，他把很多文件和违禁品带回家保存，原本就不善于整理的他总是在一大堆危险物品中穿梭着，这个时候德拉科就会捂着嘴偷笑他，这个有轻微洁癖的男人才不会出手替他整理，偶尔某个通缉犯的资料被风吹到德拉科脚边，最终的结果就是被他微笑着踢回另一边。

哈利一边整理一边庆幸德拉科没有在家，毕竟让这个精力旺盛的人在家的话，他就不一定有精力去整理这一堆东西了。年轻的身体总是经不起撩拨，德拉科总是能够轻易地挑逗起哈利的兴致，每次当他在整理东西或者是更换房间的家具时，德拉科总是会从背后抱住他，双手在恋人的T恤衫下摸索着，两个人就像是在火炉中纠缠着的两股麻绳，滋地一声就会被点燃，燃尽彼此的生命。往往等到哈利回过神来的时候，已经被带到了床上。

“我可不想下次邀请朋友们来做客的时候被他们笑话只有卧室是最干净的！”哈利不知多少次这样抗议。

“这种事情难道是我一个人主动的吗？别说你没爽到，卫道士。”德拉科笑而不语。

这就是为什么现在还没有清理完客厅的原因，哈利抓起躲在墙角的狐媚子狠狠地丢进水桶，只要那个假好心的家伙能够消停一天他也不会直到现在都不知道自己的衣服放在客厅的哪个纸箱里。

“我大概今晚才能赶回来，我怀疑现在魁地奇比赛斯莱特林对上格兰芬多他们恨不得咬死对方。”双向镜对面的德拉科无措地搓着双手，从他身后匆忙走动穿着白大褂的医生可以看出他现在面临着十分棘手的情况。

“有一个斯莱特林把魔杖带到赛场上了，也许是想给某个对手来一个‘昏昏倒地’什么的，结果被撞到了柱子上，魔杖扎穿了他的手，其他队员以为是格兰芬多的错，结果变成了一场大规模斗殴。”德拉科冷静地清理手上的血液，“真是没有一点比赛精神，一点都不像我们当年。”

“输了比赛赢了个男朋友，你别说这不是梅林赐给你的幸运。”

“好的——我马上来替班。”德拉科冲着镜子外喊着什么，接着语速极快地说道：“是梅林把我送给你做奖赏好吗？对了，周三晚上我们得回马尔福庄园见我母亲，别又穿你那件灰色格子衬衫，我休息结束了，你不用等我，先睡好吗？。”

哈利点点头，画面一晃，德拉科的脸消失在了镜面上，双向镜被随意地扔在一旁。哈利向后倒在了沙发上，随意地抓起了什么东西盖在自己脸上。

如果是他可以不在意德拉科经常经地缺席，但是绝对不能不在意纳西莎对他的看法。

混血，男性，格兰芬多，还是一个……

哈利自嘲地笑了笑。

未分化者。

和那些进入青春期自然而然地分化第二性别的人不同，也许是母亲的保护魔法太过强大，强大到在同龄人已经开始频繁地购买抑制剂的时候，他甚至没有办法分化出第二性别。

我比这个世界上任何人都要爱他。

哈利这样想着

梅林却和他开了这样一个玩笑。哈利曾无数次背着德拉科去圣芒戈咨询，可医师总是无法给出一个准确的答案，不确定性滋生出无数猜想，可给出的回复永远是：等待。

那要等多久呢？德拉科曾给出过一个浪漫的答案：“就像等待一株花开的时间，你现在为它所有的殚精竭虑，自认为的浪费时间，都是为了等待花开的瞬间。花有多美丽，你就会有多幸福。”

“啊——”哈利捂着脸发泄地叫了出来，“去他妈的灰色格子衬衫。”

收拾好心情，哈利准备起身继续他的整理工作，屁股刚一离开沙发，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉像热流一般涌向四肢百骸，他膝盖一软跪在了冰冷的瓷砖上，“一定撞青了。”哈利这样想，可是下一秒他再也没有功夫去关系他可怜的膝盖了，一瞬间仿佛所有血液都向身后那个羞耻的地方涌去，五感变得模糊，腿间已经颤颤巍巍地支起了小帐篷，哈利伸手向腿间抚去，性器已经充血并且向外吐着黏液。哈利大力撸动着试图减轻情欲的控制，可喷溅出精液后，后穴却更加空虚。

没有Alpha陪伴的Omega，发情期是很难度过的。哈利脑袋中闪过德拉科曾经对他说过的一句话。

“这好像不是我要的花开吧！德拉科，你居然认定我是个Omega！”哈利开始怀疑德拉科说的“花开”是不是另有所指，“我怎么会知道自己是个Omega啊！”

因为德拉科工作的关系，所以他们家常备抑制剂，但是要从客厅一大堆奇奇怪怪的东西找出一支小小的药剂实在是太难了，哈利抽出一直放在腰侧的魔杖施了个飞来咒，可力度控制地不是很好，抑制剂啪地一声直接在他面前地上摔碎了。

热潮再一次涌了上来，哈利已经控制不住地将手指伸向不断收放着的后穴，可这还是远远不够，他需要他的Alpha，比任何时候都需要。

“哈利，这边人手够了，我不用加班了。你吃东西了吗？我带点——”“别管什么东西了，我快‘饿’死了！”

“那你说你要吃什么啊？你的声音怎么这么奇怪，你把镜子举到面前，我看一看你！”

“够了！”哈利崩溃地大叫；“我发情了！你快点回来！我真的很‘饿’！”

镜子对面忽然没了声响，哈利只希望德拉科别骑着扫帚回来，等到那时候他大概会被折磨疯了。

德拉科的衬衫！哈利抓起它捂着自己的鼻子。

“原来德拉科的信息素是这种味道啊。”哈利痴迷地闻着德拉科的贴身衣物，一边颤抖着替自己扩张着后穴，手指触到穴道深处的一个小缝时，突然挤了进去。哈利像被电击了一般，马上射了出来，他猜测这就是他的生殖腔，但是居然没有在Alpha的冲撞下就轻易打开了还真是闻所未闻。

发情热一阵接着一阵，冰凉的地板已经被他焐热了，他沉浸在灭顶的情欲之中丝毫没有在意自己的汗水已经浸湿了一旁的地毯。

“咳，咳咳。”伴随着火焰腾升的声音，德拉科从旁边一个满是灰尘的壁炉里连滚带爬地摔了出来，原本白色的袍子沾满了脏污，他衣服都没有来得及换就冲进了办公室的壁炉里。

“我回来得太晚了。”德拉科上前想抱起哈利，“第一次发情期，我们去卧室，那样你会舒服些。”

“不要，来不及了。”哈利抱着德拉科的脸重重地吻了下去，说是吻不如说是求欢的撕咬，哈利反客为主地将德拉科压到地上，骑到了他的胯间，隔着厚重的裤子布料磨蹭着德拉科的阴茎。

“我一闻到你，就硬了。”哈利猴急地扯开德拉科的裤子，有一粒扣子直接绷到了德拉科的脸上，在德拉科被恋人前所未有的大胆行径吓到时，哈利已经试图将自己坐上去。

德拉科抚摸着哈利的背脊，摸到尾脊时哈利腰一软，直接坐了下去，德拉科粗大火热的阴茎直接插进了生殖腔，前所未有的体验让哈利竟然直接哭叫着射了出来，头埋在德拉科怀里一刻都不想离开。

“你得忍着点。”德拉科嘴上虽然这样无情地说着，但是胯下却是十分温柔地耸动着，在柔嫩的生殖腔内探索着，哈利的腿无力地耷拉在他的腰旁，被一下下地顶起又放下。

“啊哈，你，你快点。”哈利忍不住迎合着德拉科的抽送，后穴发出羞耻的水声，“我想你在里面射出了，求你了。”

德拉科在这种时候是绝对听话的，将姿势改成了正面式，将哈利的腿架到自己肩上，大力地耸动着，哈利舒服地叫不出声了，只能发出一点带哭腔的呜咽。

“哈利，我要成结了。如果痛就咬着我。”哈利脸红红地点了点头，紧接着德拉科又一次捅进了生殖腔，在里面不停地搅弄抽插着，希望它能适应等下成结的过程。

“啊！我不要了，你出去！”后穴突然被胀开，哈利痛得拍打着德拉科的背想让自己好受一点，德拉科也是满脸大汗，这种时候总不能让他停下来吧。

一大股精液打在生殖腔的内壁上，德拉科软下来的阴茎滑出了后穴，他喘了一口气，准备抱着恋人去浴室里洗个澡顺便继续，哈利被缩在他的怀里放松着，头靠在德拉科颈间深吸一口气。

“你从来没有告诉过我，你信息素的味道是凤尾兰。”

“都说了，要等花自己开才行，”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话麻烦回老福特红心蓝手评论一套噢，一个卑微的想看见评论的写手


End file.
